Un papa plus un papa égal ?
by EliH
Summary: En réponse à la manifestation contre le mariage pour tous de dimanche. Notre société est encore très fermée d'esprit. Et c'est ce que va affirmer Gabriel Potter-Malfoy.
1. Un papa plus un papa égal ?

**Un papa + un papa =?**

**Je suis en train de rajouter presque toutes mes fictions que j'ai déjà tapé et publier sur Manyfics.**

**j'avais écrit ça en réponse à cette manifestation contre le mariage gay, parce que la réaction de bon nombre de personnes avaient été très cruel pour moi. Je me rappelle que j'avais très mal au coeur en voyant tous ces: made in Papa Maman et tout ce qui va avec.**

**alors dès que je suis rentrée, j'ai écrit ça.**

**C'est pas pour faire Polémique, c'est juste que je voulais aussi manifester ma désaprobation sur leur réaction. On aime qui on veut et voilà.**

**Donc, vous avez droit au témoignage du fils des Potter-Malfoy. C'est pas très méchant, c'est ce qui se passe dans la vie de tous les jours (mais version sorcier) et... voilà. Je vous laisse lire =)**

* * *

_**Témoignage de Gabriel Draco Harry Potter-Malfoy**_

Notre société est encore très fermée d'esprit. Pourtant, homme, femme, enfant, noir, jaune, blanc, vieux, jeune, pauvre, riche, nous sommes tous pareils. Mais certains refusent ce fait et cela nous mène au racisme, à la ségrégation, aux inégalités, aux haines. Mon histoire en est une preuve. Mes pères, en sont une autre.

Je m'appelle Gabriel. Gabriel Potter-Malfoy. Mes pères sont Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy.

La magie permet bien des choses. Et mes pères ont su l'utiliser avec dextérité. Bon, avec l'aide de beaucoup de personnes mais la preuve est là: me voilà.

J'appartiens à la rare catégorie des enfants nés d'une grossesse mâle.

Qu'est-ce qu'une grossesse mâle, me demandez-vous? Eh bien… je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est comme une grossesse normale, mais c'est un homme qui porte l'enfant. C'est étrange et anormal? Alors ne lisez pas la suite. Mais c'est une preuve que la magie et l'amour peuvent faire de très belles choses ensemble. Une petite potion, un amour intense, une forte magie et un bébé voit la vie.

Et ça, ça ne plaît pas aux conservateurs. Parce que ce n'est pas naturel. Un enfant doit venir d'un père et d'une mère. Un enfant doit avoir un père et une mère. Un enfant normal a un père et une mère. Un enfant n'a pas deux pères ou deux mères. Un enfant n'a pas à être séparé d'une présence féminine et masculine.

Chez les moldus, ils croient en un dieu. Un homme céleste qui leur a dit que la chose la plus naturelle et la plus évidente, c'est qu'un enfant provenait du ventre d'une mère, fécondée par un père. Un homme avec un homme et une femme avec une femme, c'est le péché ultime.

Certains y croient encore. D'autres non.

Je sais aussi que chez les moldus, le divorce a été mis en place. L'avortement aussi. Ah, et vivre avec un compagnon hors mariage et avoir un enfant de lui est tout aussi normal.

Pourtant, si on en croit le gros pavé qu'est la Bible, on ne doit pas divorcer, tuer une vie qui n'a même pas commencé et encore moins avoir un enfant hors mariage. Parce que ce sont des crimes face à la Création de Dieu.

Si les moldus ne respectent pas tout ce que cette Bible expose, pourquoi le mariage gay est-il toujours aussi mal vu? Et chez les sorciers? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est tout aussi mal vu?

Après tous, les sorciers ne croient en aucune réelle divinité…

Je pense que c'est surtout parce qu'ils sont toujours ancrés dans les vieilles lois instaurées par Merlin. Ce bon vieux Merlin.

Qui n'aimait pas les homosexuels.

Qui avait couché avec sa propre sœur…

Qui vient d'un démon.

Bref, si je suis ici, c'est pour vous racontez mon histoire. Vous voulez la connaître? Bien.

Je m'appelle Gabriel Draco Harry Potter-Malfoy. Mes pères sont Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Je me répète, mais c'est pour que vous compreniez qui sont mes pères. Deux hommes extrêmement célèbres. Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, celui qui a vaincu la plus grande menace d'Angleterre depuis Grindelwald. Et Draco Malfoy, Sang-Pur de son état et accessoirement l'aristocrate le plus riche du pays, ex-Mangemort, mais ça compte pas. Donc vu comme ça, c'est la classe totale. Mais mes pères… sont mes pères. Donc un homme et un homme.

Et à leur époque, l'homosexualité était encore considérée comme une anomalie, une maladie qui s'attrape par le toucher.

Et même si mes pères étaient Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, l'opinion publique n'avait pas été tendre avec eux. Ils ont essuyé des menaces de morts, des insultes, des attentats même, pour rester ensemble. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile. Mais têtus comme ils étaient, ils ne se sont pas laissés faire. Surtout que tante Hermione et Oncle Blaise sont avocats. Alors on les a laissé en paix. Jusqu'à la grossesse de mon père, Harry Potter.

Là, les insultes, les menaces de morts et les attentats ont repris. La plupart se dirigeait contre Père, Draco. Parce qu'il avait un passé peu glorieux, celui d'ennemi de Papa, et que s'il avait engrossé Papa, c'était surtout pour avoir une carte dans sa manche s'il avait un problème avec la justice.

Papa était enceint. Mais pas de moi. Non, celui qui était dans son ventre, personne ne l'a jamais connu. Parce que Papa a fait une fausse-couche. Ça les a anéantit et, d'après oncle George, ils ont bien failli se séparer définitivement. Mais juste failli! Parce que Père était enceint de moi. Oui, parce qu'ils ont consommé la potion en même temps. Mais ils ne l'ont réalisé que trois mois plus tard.

Donc moi, j'ai survécu. J'ai très bien vécu jusqu'à mes trois ans. Des pères aimants, justes, très gaga de moi. Un beau petit enfant.

Mais à mes trois ans, j'ai dû entrer en école maternelle. J'avais peur d'être seul, mais Rose Weasley, ma petite sœur de cœur, qui a le même âge que moi, habitait bien trop loin pour aller dans le même établissement que moi. Tout se passa bien les premiers jours. Même si je ne comprenais pas les regards étranges que me lançaient souvent les maîtresses, ni les chuchotements entre elles.

Ce fut bien plus tard, quand mes camarades de jeux ont commencé à s'éloigner de moi, que l'enfer a pris place.

Les enfants sont parfois cruels. Je pense qu'on vous l'a déjà assez dit. Mais je le répète.

C'était l'hiver, je m'amusais avec une petite fille dans la cour quand une bande de petites brutes sont venus vers nous. Le cheval à bascule était le jeu j'appréciais le plus et ils se sont avancés.

- Laisse-nous jouer, a réclamé celui qui devait être le chef de la bande.

Bien sûr, mes pères m'ont appris les bonnes manières. Et quand on réclame quelque chose, on dit « s'il te plait ». Et comme il n'avait pas dit les mots magiques, j'ai refusé.

L'autre n'a pas apprécié, et m'a poussé en me traitant de… attendez que je me rappelle… de « fils de tapettes » je crois. Bien sûr, ne connaissant pas cette insulte à cet âge-là, je l'ai ignoré.

Et les coups ont commencé à pleuvoir.

Quand je vous dit que les enfants sont cruels, c'est vrai. La petite fille est allée prévenir les maîtresses et, à ma plus grande injustice, ont déclaré à mes pères que j'étais le responsable de la dispute. La déception dans le regard de Père m'a marqué au fer rouge pendant que Papa essayait de comprendre.

Le lendemain, je me suis retrouvé seul sur un banc, à regarder mes camarades s'amusés pendant la récréation. J'étais puni.

Puis on a commencé à me regarder comme une bête curieuse. Et ensuite on a chuchoté derrière mon dos que je n'avais pas de maman. Que j'étais un monstre. Un « fils de tapettes ». Inutile de se demander qui avait lancé les rumeurs. C'était cette bande de petites brutes. J'ai même demandé à mes pères ce qu'était un « fils de tapettes » et pourquoi je n'avais pas de maman. Et là, ils se sont mis très en colère. J'ai cru que j'avais fait une bêtise. Père est allé voir l'école pendant que Papa restait près de moi à me câliner. C'est seulement quand Père est rentré que j'ai compris que je n'irais plus à cette école. Je suis resté une semaine à la maison avant de me retrouver dans un autre établissement.

Mais là encore, j'ai subi des insultes, des moqueries. Je ne voulais plus retourner à l'école tellement j'avais peur qu'on me regarde à nouveau comme un monstre.

À l'école primaire, ce n'était pas mieux.

La subtilité est inconnue à cette âge. Et j'ai appris à répliquer. Bien sûr, ça ne m'apportait pas que la tranquillité. Je continuais à me prendre des coups! Et ensuite, on m'accusait de les avoir insulté!

C'est à cette période là qu'est né mon petit frère: James Sirius Potter-Malfoy.

Autant j'était blond aux yeux verts, autant lui était brun, tirant sur le roux, avec de grands yeux gris.

Un jour, une petite fille est venue vers moi et m'a demandé si je n'avais pas honte d'avoir deux papas et pas de maman. Je lui ai dit non et elle est partie.

Lorsque je suis entré à Poudlard, j'ai pris la décision de ne plus me faire marcher sur les pieds et de répliquer à la moindre critique. Cette décision m'a fait envoyé à Gryffondor. Père s'est lamenté pendant un bon mois pendant que Papa me félicitait de lui avoir fait gagner quelques Gallions - même si nous n'avons jamais été dans le besoin.

Les professeurs étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus juste, aucun ne me regardait de travers et j'ai apprécié.

J'ai revu la petite fille, plus si petite que ça, qui m'avait demandé si je n'avais pas honte d'avoir deux papas et pas de maman. Serpentard. Son nom? Céleste. Céleste Rostoyovski.

Je n'étais plus si seul avec la présence de Rose à mes côtés et de toute la famille Weasley. Mais certains Serpentards - dirigés par la bande de brutes que j'avais connu en maternelle - se sont moqués de moi, parce que j'étais différent des autres. Je me rappelle qu'on s'est bagarré contre eux parce qu'ils avaient insinué que j'étais gay parce que mes pères étaient gay. C'était en deuxième année.

Nous avons tous écopés de retenues par la directrice McGonagall. J'ai haï mes pères à ce moment-là. De m'avoir fait tellement différent, de m'avoir eu tout court, d'être des anomalies de la vie. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas très fier de leur avoir craché ça dans une lettre, mais c'était ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Beaucoup de haine, de colère. Et pour me calmer, j'avais besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Céleste. C'était une Serpentard. J'aurais pu me venger sur elle, ou l'éviter. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Parce qu'elle pleurait dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque. Et parce qu'elle était seule.

À mon propre étonnement, je me suis approché d'elle et me suis installé à côté. Ni trop loin, ni trop près. Un petit coup de baguette magique et j'avais un mouchoir en papier tendu vers elle. J'en ai fait apparaître neuf au total.

Elle s'est levée, m'a remercié d'un hochement de tête, et est partie dignement.

En troisième année, par un beau matin, alors que je vivais une paix relativement paisible - j'ai été chahuté toute mon enfance, je n'allais pas en profiter alors que je savais que quelque chose allait me tomber sur la tête tôt ou tard! - Céleste Rostoyovski est arrivée dans la Grande Salle, les cheveux inégaux, comme si on avait pris des ciseaux et qu'on avait coupé à l'arrache. Toute débraillée, comme si elle avait dormi avec ses vêtements et avait fait des mouvements violents pendant son sommeil. Elle était essoufflée et avait le regard d'un animal traqué. Des larmes ruisselaient de ses yeux et avant de faire un pas de plus, elle s'est évanouie.

C'était la panique totale! Les professeurs présents au petit-déjeuner ont accouru vers elle pendant qu'on faisait venir Madame Pomfresh.

Finalement, on l'a fait léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie et des rumeurs ont enflé derrière elle.

Je ne m'attarderais pas dessus, les enfants sont cruels, mais les adolescents le sont encore plus. Surtout quand ils savent manipulés avec les mots et blessés avec des paroles.

Entre temps, j'avais renoué avec mes pères. De longues discutions avaient été nécessaires pour que je comprenne mieux ma situation. Et en apprenant ce que j'avais vécu plus jeune, ils ont protégé et interrogé un peu plus mon petit frère. À ce moment-là, Papa était enceint de ma petite sœur. Lily Narcissa.

Des élèves de Serpentards ont été renvoyés. Pour avoir abusé de Céleste. On la revit une semaine plus tard. Ses cheveux avaient repoussés. Et elle était repoussée de tous. Oui, très mauvais jeu de mot. Pardon.

On la traitait de traînée derrière son dos, et finalement, on m'oubliait. J'en aurais presque été soulagé si je n'avais réalisé qu'elle était devenue la tête de turc de toute l'école. Moi et mon courage de Gryffondor…

Je l'ai défendu une fois. Pendant qu'elle était au prise avec une bande de filles superficielles.

On m'a attaqué direct! Moi, le fils d'homo, sûrement tout aussi homo que ses homos de pères. Ça a presque dégénéré. Mais j'avais encore de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou, directement pris dans la boutique d'Oncle George. Enfin, c'est un cadeau qu'il m'a fait pour me sortir des soucis fâcheux.

Bref, j'ai réussi à m'échapper avec Céleste. Elle n'a pas apprécié. Et elle m'a baffé.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on me faisait ça! Je suis resté comme deux ronds de flan dans le couloir!

En quatrième année, je suis sorti avec ma première copine. Une fille de Poufsouffle. Père a presque fait une syncope. Mais il n'avait rien à dire, les filles Serpentards sont trop… manipulatrices et imbus d'elles-mêmes pour que je m'intéresse à elles. Et Serdaigles, n'en parlons même pas! Elles étaient trop intéressées par ma naissance et sur les moyens qu'avaient mes pères pour me « confectionner » ! Ça m'a traumatisé et je me suis juré de ne jamais sortir avec l'une d'elles. Quant aux Gryffondors…

Bon, je sortais avec une Poufsouffle et voilà. Ça a remis ma inexistante homosexualité en doute. Et même les Serpentards ont changé de disque. Au revoir le « Potter-Malfoy la tapette » et bonjour « Potter-Malfoy l'homme aux filles faciles ». Je tiens à dire que je n'ai jamais abusé ou profité du corps d'une jeune demoiselle à l'école. Jamais. Même si j'avais toutes les cartes en mains pour ne pas me faire avoir par Rusard et sa chatte. C'est un secret de Potter. Je ne dois rien révéler sur ça, désolé.

J'ai enchaîné les petites-amies jusqu'en sixième année. On me laissait enfin tranquille, je n'étais plus la bête de foire. Mais Céleste… cette dernière n'était vraiment pas gâtée. On continuait à chuchoter sur elle, des rumeurs toujours aussi grotesques les unes que les autres. Je n'ai jamais parlé d'elle à mes pères. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je la rencontrais souvent à la bibliothèque, où elle avait l'air d'y être toujours fourrée. Toujours seule.

Je m'installais pas trop loin d'elle, ni trop près. Et je faisais mes devoirs. Je n'aime pas faire mes devoirs avec plusieurs personnes, ça entraîne trop de dispersements. Et la compagnie silencieuse de Céleste est très agréable.

En septième année, mon petit frère, James, entrait à Serpentard. J'eus très peur pour lui. Déjà parce que les Serpentards étaient ceux qui m'avaient fait vivre un enfer pendant de nombreuses années, et parce que cette bande de brutes… étaient toujours là. Avant sa rentrée, j'ai bombardé James de conseils, de sortilèges qu'un Première Année ne saurait pas exécuté - j'aurais espéré qu'il en soit capable, après tout, il était aussi un fils d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy! Je l'ai surveillé avec des objets Potter pendant un bon mois, jamais rassuré que j'étais. Et je suis même arrivé à faire le pied de grue devant son lit en début d'année. J'avais bien fait. Le premier soir, on a tenté de faire du bizutage à mon petit frère pendant qu'il dormait. Un ou cinq maléfices après et il était tranquille pour l'année. J'ai installé le plus de sorts de protection que je connaissais sur son lit et son dortoir pour être tranquille. Au moins, j'étais sûr qu'il n'aurait plus aucun problème. Et puis je devais m'occuper de mes ASPIC. Devenir Auror comme Papa était une bonne idée.

Je passais tout mon temps à la bibliothèque, ne pensant pas à l'utilité d'une petite amie. J'étais toujours à la même place. Avec mes livres. Et d'autres livres supplémentaires que tante Hermione m'avait conseillé de lire.

Vers début janvier, alors que nous allions passer les ASPIC blancs, et que je révisais toujours comme un dingue à la bibliothèque, plusieurs choses se sont passés.

Déjà, Céleste avait changé. Elle était beaucoup plus… noire dans son cœur et faisait des choses pas très correctes qu'une jeune fille n'a pas à faire dans une école. Comme s'amuser dans les toilettes avec des garçons. Je n'avais pas à la juger, je n'étais pas son ami. Ensuite, elle est venue ce jour-là, comme presque tous les autres jours, à côté de ma table. Sauf qu'au lieu de s'y installer pour réviser, elle s'est approchée de ma table et s'est presque assise sur mes devoirs. J'étais furieux, elle les avait froissé et j'en avais besoin pour demain.

Elle m'a fait des avances. Je n'étais pas intéressé. Elle s'est énervée, m'a traité de tapette. Je l'ai mal pris mais je l'ai ignoré. Elle m'a dit que j'avais deux pères, que j'étais un monstre, une erreur de la nature.

Des choses que je n'avais plus entendu depuis deux ans. Je l'ai emmené tout au fond de la bibliothèque. Elle avait un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Mais je n'ai pas fait ce qu'elle voulait. Au lieu de la violer comme beaucoup d'autres auraient adoré le faire, je l'ai emprisonné dans des liens magiques et je lui ai parlé. Longtemps. D'elle surtout.

Elle l'a très mal pris et s'est mise à hurler. Si vous aviez vu la tête de Madame Pince quand elle est arrivée! J'avais fait taire Céleste avec mes lèvres et la vieille bibliothécaire nous a jeté dehors, pour avoir déshonoré sa bibliothèque!

Céleste ne m'a pas reparlé après. Mais je savais que ça devait la travailler.

Vous vous rappelez, quand je vous avais dit que les enfants étaient cruels mais que les adolescents l'étaient encore plus quand ils apprenaient l'art des mots? Eh bien c'est toujours vrai. Mais les presque adultes, sont terribles.

J'ai souffert par le passé, parce que mes pères étaient des homosexuels en puissance. Et parce qu'ils étaient célèbres, ils ne sont pas passés inaperçu comme beaucoup d'autres couples gay. Et parce qu'ils s'aimaient trop, ils m'ont conçu. Et j'ai souffert avec eux de leur situation. Tout le monde pensait que j'allais être comme eux plus tard. Pourtant, ils ont eu la preuve que j'étais capable d'aimer une femme.

Quant à Céleste, elle a souffert parce que ses parents se sont séparés. Parce que des rumeurs sur sa mère disaient qu'elle était une traînée et que c'était la raison pour laquelle son père avait quitté sa mère. Elle était fichée. Une maman mais plus de papa. Et elle en a souffert tout autant qu'un gosse d'homosexuels. Elle a été violé alors qu'elle n'avait que treize ans, par des élèves bien plus âgés qu'elle. Elle a eu le courage de terminer ses années à Poudlard alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu déménager après cet accident. Elle est devenue aussi une « traînée » parce que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle le devienne à l'école. Elle a finalement changé pour devenir maîtresse dans les écoles primaires sorcières après l'école.

Mais je vous l'ai dit, les presque adultes sont terribles. On te juge à cet âge-là? On garde cette image que tu avais la dernière année de tes études règlementaires et elle te poursuit jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Tu es fiché par la société, et tu le restes.

Je suis devenu Auror. Un très bon Auror d'ailleurs. Mon coéquipier, c'est Hugo Weasley, le petit frère de Rose.

Certaines mauvaises langues me ressortent encore des « fils de tapettes ». Mais ils ont la preuve que je ne suis pas plus tapette qu'ils ne le sont. J'ai des pères. Un homme et un homme. Un Papa et un Père. Et pourtant, j'aime les femmes.

D'ailleurs, je me marie dans une demi-heure. Avec celle qui m'a demandé si je n'avais pas honte d'avoir deux papas et pas de maman. Oui, celle-là même.

Je crois même que notre mariage a été énoncé en première page dans la_ Gazette du Sorcier_. On a parlé de ma future femme comme d'une traînée qui va me tromper. Et moi, je serais tellement triste et désespéré que je me ferais tous les mecs que je trouverais sur mon chemin.

Mais ce sont des hypothèses lancées par des mauvaises langues. Et puis, je vous l'ai déjà dit, mes pères sont Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Ils ont tout réglé pour porter plainte contre cette feuille de choux. Et je pense que Tante Hermione et Oncle Blaise vont s'en donner à cœur joie.

Bref, je vais me préparer, James m'appelle. Merci de m'avoir écouté, belle-maman.

Article écrit par Luna Lovegood pour «_ Le Chicaneu_r » .

* * *

**Voilà! vous pouvez être dégoûtées, déçues, en colère, tristes, mais c'est comme ça.**

**J'ai voulu mettre en avant le fait que même si on est fils d'homosexuel, on peut aussi être étiqueté de délinquant parce que nos parents ont divorcé et donc que tu es différent.**

**Céleste est bien la fille de Luna, et Luna n'est pas une traînée. C'est juste les mauvaises langues qui lancent des rumeurs parce qu'elles s'ennuient. Si vous saviez le pouvoir qu'ont ces bonnes femmes dans notre société!**

**Je voulais écrire quelque chose de pus noir. Mais je suis très utopique. Alors j'ai essayé de ne pas trop les faire souffrir ^^**

**Une note d'espoir dans ce monde tout noir...**

**merci de m'avoir lu =)**

**EliH**


	2. ceci n'est pas une suite

_**Ce n'est pas une suite ou je ne sais quoi, c'est juste pour toi Mimi, si tu vois ce message, sache juste que je suis d'accord pour que tu modifie mon histoire et que tu la partages au plus grand nombre. C'est juste que ton adresse mail est pas passé dans les reviews, et malgré mes deux messages d'appel que j'ai mis dans mes autres fictions pour toi, tu n'as pas du les voir ^^' alors voilà, je te le dis, vas y, fonce, manifestons pour le Mariage pour tous xD**_

_**Et pour les autres, je vous remercie profondément pour vos reviews, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu, mais le cœur y est. Je suis contente que vous ayez lu ce que j'ai écrit, et qu'on partage les mêmes pensées =)**_

_**Liberté à tous!**_

_**EliH**_


End file.
